Love
by Babycane
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengetahui arti cinta. Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakannya. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Orang di dunia ini hanya mementingkan hasrat... Kepuasan... Tanpa harus dilandasi oleh cinta. Aku... Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian sebut, cinta... / A fanfiction of Yoo Youngjae and Jung Daehyun
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui arti cinta...

Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakannya.

Cinta hanyalah omong kosong.

Orang di dunia ini hanya mementingkan hasrat...

Kepuasan...

Tanpa harus dilandasi oleh cinta.

Aku...

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian sebut,

Cinta...

* * *

Tiga orang siswa dengan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan terlihat sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam gudang penyimpanan alat olah raga. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas seringaian yang terukir diwajah mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka menoleh ke dalam gudang dan tertawa kecil. Mereka berlalu dengan suara tawa yang masih keluar dari mulutnya, meninggalkan seseorang yang masih berada di dalam gudang.

Ia terbaring di atas matras dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Tiga kancing bajunya terlepas, menampakan leher dan dada yang penuh dengan bercak merah kebiruan di atas kulitnya yang putih. Celana yang seharusnya menutupi bagian bawahnya tergeletak dilantai, menampakan anus yang mengeluarkan cairan putih bercampur warna merah. Jangan lupakan beberapa lembar uang yang tersebar di sekitar badannya. Ia menatap langit-langit gudang dengan tatapan kosong. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

'Kau bodoh, Yoo Youngjae.' Rutuknya. Air matanya semakin membasahi pipinya.

Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketiga siswa tadi menikmati tubuhnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Bukan karena ia suka atau menikmatinya, tetapi terpaksa. Ia terpaksa melakukannya. Ya, ia terpaksa melakukannya untuk ayahnya yang brengsek. Ayah macam apa yang dengan senang hati menjual anaknya? Menjual anaknya untuk melakukan hal kotor ini dan mengambil semua bayaran yang diberikan. Youngjae mungkin bisa memberontak dan tidak melakukannya. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat noona-nya disiksa si brengsek jika ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Ia harus menjaga noona-nya, karena selama ini noona-nyalah yang menggantikan sosok ibu dalam kehidupannya. Ibu mereka meninggal disaat Youngjae masih berumur tiga tahun.

Youngjae mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya. Dengan berusah payah ia mengambil celananya dan kemudian memasangnya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata pada pipinya seraya mengmbil lembaran uang yang bertebaran di lantai. Youngjae menatap uang itu untuk sesaat. Uang kali ini cukup banyak. Mungkin, uang ini bisa mereka gunakan untuk pergi dari rumah. Ya, ia akan mengajak noona-nya untuk pergi dari rumah dan terbebas dari cengkraman si brengsek.

Youngjae membersihkan gudang tersebut sebelum ia keluar dan pulang menuju rumah terkutuknya. Ia harus bergegas. Karena ia tahu si brengsek tidak berada di rumah pada siang hari, si brengsek selalu pulang larut malam dengan bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya.

Dengan sedikit terpincang, Youngjae berjalan menuju kelasnya dan mengambil tas beserta jaketnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Yoo Youngjae..." Sang pemilik mata menyeringai dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Youngjae yang kini telah menyeberangi jalan raya.

* * *

"Noona, bangun." Ucap Youngjae seraya menggoyangkan tangan kakaknya yang tertidur di atas sofa. "Noona... Hyosung noona."

Mata Hyosung perlahan terbuka, "Eoh? Jae... Kenapa sudah pulang? Kau bolos lagi, eoh?" Ia mendudukan badannya dan menatap Youngjae dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ayo kita keluar dari rumah ini." Youngjae langsung mengatakan maksudnya.

Mata Hyosung seketika membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bwo? Kabur? Kau gila? Kita akan dibunuh ayah."

"Noona, ini untuk kebaikan kita. Kita harus keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin bekerja untuk si brengsek itu dan aku juga tidak ingin noona menderita karena dia." Youngjae menggenggam tangan noona-nya. "Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungi noona."

"Jae..." Hyosung tampak berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan adiknya memang benar. Tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Sekali lagi ia menatap mata adiknya, mata yang kini menyiratkan kesungguhan dan keseriusannya. "Iya."

Youngjae tersenyum, "Oke, noona tunggu disini sebentar." Youngjae berjalan menuju kamar dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang yang mereka perlukan nanti. Ia memasukan semua barangnya kedalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang. "Ayo noona, kita pergi."

* * *

"Hyung... Ya! Daehyun hyung!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan 'ada apa'. Dari tadi hyung tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap luar jendela. Memangnya apa yang hyung lihat?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Junhong-ah." Ucapnya seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aaaah, tanpa Daehyun beri tahu pun aku tahu siapa yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan." Sela seseorang yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Heee? Benarkah Yongguk hyung?" Junhong menoleh kepada Yongguk.

"Himchan hyung pun tahu siapa dia. Iya kan, hyung?" Daehyun melirik seseorang yang kini masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

Himchan menutup bukunya, "Ya, seperti itulah."

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aah! Kalian memang hyung yang jahat. Sukanya main rahasia-rahasiaan!"

"Kamu masih belum mengerti tentang cinta, Junhong-ah." Ujar Jongup.

Junhong menatap Jongup dan kemudian bertanya, "Memangnya hyung mengerti?"

"Eh? Umm... yaaaah..." Jongup tidak dapat menjawabnya. Karena sebenarnya ia pun belum mengerti tentang cinta.

-TBC-

* * *

Hai, long time no see. I'll continue this story after my final test! Hope you like it! Happy reading. Mind to give me your review?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Noona_, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu. Jangan bukakan pintu kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku secepatnya, mengerti?" Ucap Youngjae kepada Hyosung yang kini sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, _eoh_? _Arraseo_! Aku akan mengunci pintu dan tidak akan membukakan pintu kepada orang yang tidak dikenal." Hyosung menghampiri adiknya dan merapikan kerah seragam Youngjae. "Hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang rajin, _arra_? Dan berjanjilah padaku, jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan lakukan hal kotor itu lagi."

"Iya, _noona_."

Dengan sedikit waspada, Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Tetapi, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sosok ayahnya yang kini sedang berdiri disamping gerbang sekolah. Youngjae semakin terkejut ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang dan menyeretnya pergi.

"H-Hei! Lepas!" Youngjae berusaha melepaskan genggaman yang kini membawanya pergi menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Orang itu pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa yang..." Perkataan Youngjae terputus ketika anak laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya kini memeluknya. "H-Hei, lepaskan..."

"Sssttt" Anak laki-laki itu memberi isyarat kepada Youngjae saat ayah Youngjae melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

Youngjae pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepaskan pelukan anak laki-laki itu, ia malah berbalik memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang anak laki-laki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mereka yakin bahwa ayah Youngjae sudah jauh meninggalkan sekolah, mereka melepaskan pelukan. Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sedangkan Youngjae, ia hanya menatap anak itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ketika Youngjae menatap seragam yang anak laki-laki itu pakai, baru ia sadari bahwa anak laki-laki ini bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tetapi, entah mengapa Youngjae belum pernah melihatnya disekolah. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat ditata sedikit berantakan dan jangan lupakan aroma mint yang menguar dari rambut anak laki-laki itu setiap kali angin menyentuh rambutnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Jung Daehyun."

Untuk beberapa saat, Youngjae hanya menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyambutnya.

"Yoo Youngjae," Ia segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. "Terima kasih, sampai jumpa."

Daehyun hanya terdiam di tempat ketika Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya.

"Um, sampai jumpa, Youngjae." Ucapnya lirih seraya menatap tangannya yang baru saja menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Ia menciumnya dan tersenyum. "Ternyata, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu, Yoo Youngjae."

Daehyun memasuki kelasnya dengan senyuman yang membuat teman-temannya melongo.

"Hyung, kamu... makan apa pagi tadi?" Tanya Junhong.

"Kamu keracunan AC mobil mewahmu?" Tanya Jongup.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang berbahagia." Goda Himchan.

"Biar aku tebak, kau baru saja bertemu dengannya pagi ini, iya kan?" Kata Yongguk yang masih berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Tetapi lebih dari sekedar bertemu, kami juga berjabat tangan." Ungkap Daehyun seraya tersenyum lebar. "Siang ini, kalian makanlah sepuasnya." Katanya seraya bersenandung bahagia.

"Wooooh!" Seru Junhong, Jongup, Himchan dan Yongguk berbarengan.

Sementara itu, Youngjae hanya terduduk diam di kursinya seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"Youngjae." seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat gelap menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ah, Naeun." Ucapnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya kepada teman sekelasnya itu, Son Naeun.

"Ini, buku catatan yang ingin kau pinjam." Kata Naeun seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis kepada Youngjae.

"Aaah, terima kasih, Naeun." Youngjae menyambutnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Duh, gak usah berterima kasih." Kata Naeun yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ah, sudah dulu ya, Eunji memanggilku. Sampai jumpa, Youngjae."

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Balas Youngjae ketika Naeun berjalan menghampiri Eunji dan melambaikan tangannya.

Waktu belajar pada hari ini terpotong karena adanya rapat guru, sehingga banyak murid-murid yang berkeliaran di luar kelas karena tidak adanya jam pelajaran. Begitu pun Youngjae, ia merasa bosan di kelas dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di taman belakang sekolah.

Ketika ia hendak duduk di bangku taman, seseorang menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Hei, manis..." Ia berbisik dan kemudian menjilat telinga Youngjae.

"L-lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Youngjae mendorong badan anak laki-laki yang wajahnya takkan pernah ia lupakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah salah satu dari anak laki-laki yang menidurinya kemarin.

"Sssst, percuma kau kau beriteriak, manis. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu. Bagaimana kalau kita berbisnis lagi? Aku memberimu uang dan kau memberiku tubuhmu." Ucapnya seraya menciumi leher Youngjae.

"H-hentikan! Aku mohon. Tolong!" Youngjae berteriak sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak mencium Youngjae ketika sebuah tangan mendaratkan tinjunya ke bagian pipi kanan anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk di tanah seraya menutupi bagian wajahnya yang baru saja terkena pukulan.

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja meninju anak tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menatap mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam, dan ia yakin bahwa ancaman itu adalah ancaman yang serius. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"D-Daehyun?"

"Hai, Youngjae. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daehyun seraya menghampiri dan menatap Youngjae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"U-um, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Daehyun tersenyum dan kemudian menarik tangan Youngjae. "Ayo, kita duduk dulu."

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman dalam diam. Bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kau mengenal orang itu?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu, kenapa ia melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Daehyun yang kini menatap Youngjae.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Youngjae menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang?" Tawar Daehyun.

Youngjae tampak berpikir dua kali untuk pergi bersama anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia kenal pagi tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh padamu. Janji." Daehyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap jari kelingking Daehyun untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Daehyun, ia pun tersenyum.

_"Aku tidak akan melukai mu, karena aku yang akan melindungimu, Youngjae"_

-TBC-

* * *

Hi, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. Saya ingin meminta maaf apabila dalam peng-update-annya sedikit terlambat. Okay, see you later, Sir!


	3. Chapter 3

"Youngjae, boleh aku meminta nomor _handphone_-mu? Tanya Daehyun disela makan siang mereka.

"Eh?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun bingung.

"Iya, kita kan teman. Kalau ada apa-apa, kita bisa saling menghubungi. Tenang, tidak akan aku teror kok." Jelas Daehyun.

Youngjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Um, baiklah." Ia pun mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mereka saling bertukar nomor.

"Terima kasih, Jae." Ucap Daehyun seraya tersenyum.

"Jae?" Ulang Youngjae.

"Eh? Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Jae'? _Well, it's okay _kalau kamu gak suka, aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Jae' lagi."

"B-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku 'Jae' selain _eomma _dan _noona_-ku."

"Oh, kau memiliki _noona_? Pasti dia sangat cantik, seperti ka- Eh! Maksudku pasti ia sangat cantik."

Youngjae mengangguk, "Iya, ia sangat cantik."

_"Cantik sepertimu, Jae."_

"Daehyun, sepertinya pelajaran hari ini tidak akan dilanjutkan. Jadi, kita bisa pulang lebih cepat." Kata Youngjae yang baru saja mendapatkan sms dari Naeun yang memberitahunya info tersebut.

"Panggil aku 'Dae' saja." Saran Daehyun.

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa, jadi kita sama. Aku memanggilmu 'Jae' kau memanggilku 'Dae'." Daehyun tersenyum seraya berdiri dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kumal. "Ayo kita ambil barang kita di kelas masing-masing. Aku antar kau pulang."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Youngjae.

"Ayolah, sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Jae. Gak apa kok." Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae.

"B-Baiklah."

"Oke, karena kelasku yang paling dekat dengan kantin, kita ke kelasku dulu."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti Daehyun yang terlebih dahulu berjalan di hadapannya.

Disaat mereka melewati koridor kelas, entah hanya perasaan Youngjae atau ini benar-benar terjadi, setiap orang yang mereka lalui akan terdiam dan menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya, menatap Daehyun.

"Yap! Kita sampai. Tunggu disini atau ikut masuk?" Tanya Daehyun disaat mereka tepat berada di depan kelas 3-4.

"Aku disini saja." Jawab Youngjae.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya." Daehyun bergegas masuk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Eh! Hyung mau kemana? Bagaimana makan siang gratis kami?!" Tanya Junhong.

"Aku mau pulang, sekalian mengantar seseorang."

"Siapa?!" Tanya Junhong dan Jongup berbarengan sedangkan Himchan dan Yongguk tetap berkutat dengan dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Dia." Kata Daehyun seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ooooh, jadi itu orang yang hyung suka." Goda Jongup. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya..." Perkataan Daehyun terpotong disaat ia mendengar Junhong mengebutkan nama Youngjae.

"Yoo... Youngjae hyung..." Mata Junhong masih terpaku kepada Youngjae.

"Junhong? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Daehyun.

Bukannya menjawab Daehyun, Junhong malah berlari ke arah Youngjae dan kemudian memeluknya, "Youngjae hyung!"

"Oh? Junhong? Choi Junhong?" Tanya Youngjae memastikan.

"Iya hyung! Ini Junhong!" Jawab Junhong seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung tidak tahu kalau kita satu sekolah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin tinggi, Junhong-ah." Ucap Youngjae seraya menepuk kepala Junhong.

"Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, hyung."

"Ehem!" Daehyun berdeham. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Um!" Junhong mengangguk. "Youngjae hyung adalah teman sekaligus tetanggaku semenjak kami masih kecil. Tapi disaat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Youngjae hyung pindah rumah dan aku juga harus pergi ke Amerika. Sejak itulah kami berpisah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan akan bertemu Youngjae hyung lagi di sekolah menengah atas ini." Jelas Junhong.

"Ooh." Daehyun mengerti.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar Hyosung noona? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aaaah aku kangen kue buatannya." Tanya Junhong menggebu-gebu.

"Baik kok." Jawab Youngjae seraya tersenyum.

"Okay, Junhong." Sela Daehyun seraya menggenggam tangan Youngjae. "Reuninya diselesaikan lain kali saja, kami harus pergi. _See ya_."

Junhong yang ditinggalkan hanya melongo dan kemudian dengan wajah cemberutnya ia masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Sebel ah sama Daehyun hyung!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Himchan.

"Masa aku gak dibolehin buat kangen-kangenan sama Youngjae hyung?" Katanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yongguk menghela nafasnya, "Bagaimana tidak, kau hampir saja akan membatalkan kencan Daehyun."

"Tapi kan..." Junhong baru saja akan mencerocos kembali disaat ia teringat sesuatu. "Hah?! Kencan?! Jadi... selama ini... yang disukai Daehyun hyung adalah Youngjae hyung?!"

Mereka hanya bisa menepuk jidat dan menggelengkan kepala atas kepolosan Junhong mereka ini. Entahlah, mereka bingung harus menyimpulkan apakah Junhong adalah anak yang polos atau bolot, karena mereka tahu, polos dan bolot memiliki beda yang tipis.

Kini, Youngjae dan Daehyun berada di parkiran setelah mereka mengambil barang-barang dan tas Youngjae di kelasnya.

"Naiklah." Kata Daehyun seraya membukakan pintu penumpang yang berada di samping kursi kemudi.

Youngjae masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari hitam dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Daehyun menutup pintu penumpang dan kemudian memasuki mobil melalui pintu kemudi.

"Maaf kalau sedikit berantakan." Daehyun menyingkirkan beberapa CD Hip-Hop milik Junhong dan Jongup yang berserakan di _dashboard_.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Youngjae tersenyum.

"Emm, dan juga... Maaf kalau tadi aku bertindak tidak sopan. Padahal kau dan Junhong sudah lama tidak bertemu." Daehyun menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

"Tidak apa, Junhong memang tidak pernah berubabah... Dia selalu mencerocos, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia tertidur atau kelaparan." Youngjae menatap Daehyun dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang." Daehyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke luar lingkungan sekolah.

-TBC-

* * *

Hope you like it~


	4. Chapter 4

_Handphone_ Daehyun berdering disaat ia mendak menutup matanya.

_"Siapa sih yang menelpon tengah malam seperti ini?"_ Pikir Daehyun.

Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan melihat nama Junhong tertera di layarnya. Dengan malas, Daehyun mengggeser _pad_ hijau di layar _handphone_-nya.

"Hallo? Ada apa Junhong? Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?"

"Hyung, ini masalah Youngjae hyung. Aku baru saja teringat sesuatu tentangnya."

Mendengar nama Youngjae disebut, Daehyun menegakkan badannya dan mendengarkan Junhong.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Begini, eomma Youngjae hyung telah meninggal disaat ia berumur tiga tahun, aku mengetahuinya dari eomma-ku. Sekarang, Youngjae hyung dan Hyosung noona tinggal bersama ayah mereka. Kau tahu, ayah Youngjae hyung bukanlah ayah yang..." Junhong berhenti sejenak. "Bukanlah ayah yang baik. Dia adalah pria yang keras. Kata eomma, awalnya dia adalah pria yang baik, tetapi ia berubah setelah eomma Youngjae hyung meninggal. Hyung? Kau masih disana?" Tanya Junhong memastikan.

"_Yeah_, lalu?"

"Ayah Youngjae hyung jadi suka mabuk-mabukan dan ringan tangan. Beberapa tetangga telah memberinya saran untuk tidak seperti itu lagi, tetapi ia tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Malah ia akan marah-marah sambil mencaci maki mereka. Karena sifatnya itu pula, ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Suatu hari, aku pernah melihat luka di sudur bibir Youngjae hyung, aku tahu itu karena perbuatan ayahnya. Namun ia menutupinya, ia mengatakan bahwa itu karena kecerobohannya." Ungkap Junhong.

Daehyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupan yang Youngjae miliki jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia masih bisa menutupinya seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hyung? Daehyun hyung?" Panggil Junhong memastikan bahwa Daehyun belum tertidur.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Youngjae?"

"Umm, tidak ada lagi. Kau tahu kan? Aku sudah lama berpisah dengannya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Junhong. Sampai jumpa besok." Daehyun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya dengan Junhong.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

_"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Youngjae."_

* * *

Daehyun beserta Yongguk sedang berjalan melewati koridor belakang sekolah ketika mereka mendengar seruan seseorang. Asing bagi Yongguk, tetapi tidak untuk Daehyun. Daehyun segera mencari sumber suara. Ketik ia berbelok menuju halaman belakang sekolah, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Youngjae yang dikelilingi oleh tiga anak laki-laki. Dua orang lainnya memegang kedua tangan Youngjae sedangkan yang satunya memegang pipi Youngjae dan menciumnya paksa. Hal ini membuat Daehyun geram. Daehyun berlari menghampiri mereka dan kemudian menampar anak yang mecium Youngjae. Melihat teman mereka dipukul, kedua anak laki-laki yang lain melepaskan tangan Youngjae dan menyerang Daehyun bersamaan disaat ia lengah. Namun, Yongguk berhasil menangkis serangan mereka.

"Hei, Daehyun. Biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Kau urus kekasihmu saja." Katanya disela perkelahian mereka yang ia anggap sepele karena lawan ia kali ini bukanlah lawan yang berat.

Daehyun yang mengerti segera menghampiri Youngjae yang terduduk diam di tanah. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Daehyun yang tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa hanya menyeka air mata Youngjae dan memeluknya.

"Sssttt, aku disini, Jae. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

Youngjae tidak menjawabnya.

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan menggendongnya.

"Yongguk, apa urusanmu telah selesai?"

"_Yeah_, mereka sudah pergi. Kau mau mengantar Youngjae pulang?" Kata Yongguk seraya merapikan seragamnya.

"Iya, kau duluan saja ke kelas. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah."

Daehyun segera membawa Youngjae ke mobilnnya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Youngjae hanya duduk terdiam dan menangis.

"Youngjae." Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan kemudian menatap Youngjae.

Youngjae bergeming, ia tetap diam.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Jae, dengar. Aku akan melindungimu, aku mohon... kau jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir. Jae, aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Aku mencintaimu."

Youngjae menggerakan tangannya, ia mendorong badan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku." Katanya lirih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun yang kemudian dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat bercak merah kebiruan di leher Youngjae. Pasti ini perbuatan anak itu, pikirnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku selalu diganggu oleh anak laki-laki lain. Itu karena aku menjual tubuhku kepada mereka." Ungkap Youngjae.

"A-apa? Maksudmu?" Tanya Daehyun yang berharap semuanya adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Ya, mereka membayarku jika aku membiarkan mereka menikmati tubuhku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku. Aku bahkan tidak pantas dicintai." Youngjae menundukan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Jae," Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae. "aku mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kau berusaha menolak mereka, itu artinya kau tidak menyukainya." Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae dan kemudian menatap mata Youngjae. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu, Jae." Ucapnya seraya mencium kening Youngjae.

Entah mengapa, Youngjae merasakan kehangatan yang tidak ia pernah rasakan disaat ia dicium oleh laki-laki lainnya.

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae, "Jae, aku mencintaimu."

_"Mungkin, kali ini aku harus membuka hatiku untuknya. Ya, untuk Daehyun."_

* * *

Daehyun baru saja akan memakan makan malamnya ketika _handphone_-nya berdering di samping piring makannya. Ia menatap layar _handphone-_nya yang menyala.

"Youngjae?" Daehyun menerima panggilan itu. "Hallo?"

"Daehyun? Daehyun! Tolong Youngjae, aku mohon!" Bukan suara Youngjae yang ia dengar, melainkan suara perempuan yang ia duga sebagai noona-nya Youngjae. "Ako mohon! Datanglah kemari, tolong Youngjae!" Suaranya terdengar panik diseberang sana.

Daehyun yang merasa khawatir segera meninggalkan meja makan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil.

-TBC-

* * *

Maybe, next chapter is the last chapter for this fanfict ^^ enjoy~


End file.
